Nasuada's Heart
by Fredsonetrueluv
Summary: Galbatorix sends Murtagh to hunt down and bring back a rebel leader. Little does Murtagh know, that rebel is Nasuada. NasuadaMurtagh POV.
1. By Pale Moonlight

-1Murtagh lay in his bed, exhausted and dirty after a long grueling "training day" with Galbatorix. It took all of his remaining strength just to breath. Part of him wanted to pass out, but his mind would not give into his body's struggle.

Nasuada paced in her study. It was midnight and the rest of the Varden, including her vassal Eragon, were asleep. it had been weeks since she had slept or gotten any real rest, ever since she had learned Murtagh had betrayed them and crossed over. They had never been together, but Nasuada's heart told her that she was already in love with the Red Rider. She needed to breathe. She needed to leave the Varden's fortress, if only for a moment. Being there reminded her too much of him, of her responsibility to the Varden, of the harsh truth that they were now enemies. She quickly put a cloak on over her breeches and shirt (she may have worn dresses in court, but when she was alone she didn't see the need. Plus, she was no sissy!), and snuck out of the fortress through a secret passageway that not even her guards knew of.

Murtagh drifted through a state of unconsciousness. He could feel Thorn trying to make contact, but he was so weak to connect. Loud footsteps outside his chamber alerted Murtagh that someone was coming for him. Galbatorix barged trough the wooden door, demanding Murtagh to get up.

"I have a job for you, son of Morzan!" The dragon King bellowed, "It has come to my attention that one of the leaders of the resistance is out, unguarded, in the outskirts of Surda. You will go and kidnap this enemy. NOW!"

Murtagh rose slowly, touched the amulet Galbatorix handed to him, and felt a wave of energy wash over him.

"As you wish...sire" Murtagh replied with a hint of contempt. He called Thorn as he walked out to the courtyard, jumping on the red dragon, and flew out into the night.

Out on the open plains, a hutch opened, revealing a figure hiding in a dark underground tunnel. With ease, Nasuada climbed out, and shut the door, making the ground whole once again. She breathed a sigh of relief. _'Hear I am free' _she though to herself. She ran as far as her legs could carry her. As her hair undid itself from it's confines, running free behind her, she laughed and cried, happy to have a moment's peace to herself, and sad at how tragically her life had taken a turn. She came to a stream and eagerly drank from it. As she looked at her reflection in the calm water, she noticed a flying object behind her. At first she thought it was a bird, but as it got closer, it got bigger and revealed itself to be a dragon. _'How foolish she had been!' _Nasuada gasped, She had made herself helpless against attack, and no one knew where she was. Quickly she tied back her hair, put on her hood, and ran with all her might. Luckily her clothes hid her sex as well as her rank, maybe this dragon rider would think her a mere farm boy out for a run instead of the female leader of the Varden.

Murtagh saw his prey run from him. He sighed, knowing this would only be another obstacle in catching this rebel.

Nasuada searched ahead for a tree, bushes, anything to take cover in, but found nothing. She was trapped on the vast plains with naught but the grass beneath her feet, the half moon above her, and the dragon and it's rider behind her. She knew escape was futile, stopped running, keeping her back to her opponent. _'After all' _she told herself, _'I am disguised and it is quite dark outside...this rider will not know who I am.'_

Murtagh grinned when he saw the man had finally stopped. Thorn landed, somewhat gracefully, behind the target, and Murtagh jumped off.

"Well, well, well...it seems the wolf has finally caught the sheep." Murtagh sneered. This man had delayed Murtagh long enough, and he was in no mood for pleasantries. When the man did not turn around, Murtagh commanded him to bow, the man instantly fell as his legs buckled beneath him.

"Now what could Galbatorix want with you, a lowly peasant?" Murtagh asked allowed, not really caring if he received an answer or not.

Nasuada mustered as manly a voice as she could. "I know naught. I am a servant boy. For...the Lady of the Varden. I clean her...um..chamber pots...".

The Rider's once cocky and strong demeanor instantly changed at the mention of Lady Nasuada.

"Please sir, let me go. I know no secrets, except perhaps what the lady may have had for dinner" Nasuada laughed gruffly trying to remain calm. She was still in a bowing position, her hood covering her head. She glanced up at the rider, but it was too dark to see him.

"Nasuada..." Murtagh said to himself. A name so precious, he had dared not say it aloud before, for fear that Galbatorix would hear him and use it against him. Perhaps this servant was useful after all. "Tell me, boy, where do the Lady's affections lie as of late?" The boy obviously seemed surprised by this. "I knew the Varden's leader once, that is why I ask...of course" Murtagh added hastily, trying to act disenchanted.

_'Who was this man?' _Nasuada thought to herself. Suddenly the rider paced, and under the bleak moonlight, Nasuada could make out his red sword and red armor. _'The Red Rider!' _.


	2. Secrets Revealed

'Who was this man?' Nasuada thought to herself. Suddenly the rider paced, and under the bleak moonlight, Nasuada could make out his red sword and red armor. 'The Red Rider!'

Chapter 2

'The Red Rider!' Nasuada gasped aloud, mentally kicking herself for being so stupid.

Then this was Murtagh, standing before her. He was no longer the boy she fell in love with, but a tortured man. He had changed, had she?

"Milady Nasuada, sire?" Nasuada asked. Murtagh nodded. "She has no time for love, she is strong, capable, life has been hard for her…but when she thinks no one is watching her, I see her mourn. For what, I know naught. Her father? Or a lost lover perhaps?" Nasuada added, baiting Murtagh. She watched Murtagh's tough exterior melt and fumble from what she had said.

"But surely she must have suitors? A woman with such…power and beauty…" Murtagh could feel his emotions slipping from his grasp. He could feel Thorn trying to calm him, help him regain composure, but to no avail.

The boy got to his feet, dusting the grass of his knees.

"Oh aye, of course. King Orrin himself have propositioned her several times of marriage. It would be…a prudent match. Uniting the resistance that much more. As of late however, even some of the neighboring Lords have begun to set their eyes on her, Lord Taylor has been one of the most…ardent, to be sure."

Murtagh's eyes grew dark, his fists clench silently over the hilt of his sword. With his guard down, his emotions were controlling him once again; jealousy and anger surged within his veins.

Nasuada hesitated to continue, apprehensive of the man before her. It was hard to tell in the pale moonlight, but was Murtagh seething?

"But she continues to hold out, all though as of late they have worn her down. I think she will give in soon." Nasuada replied cautiously. She didn't know how far she could test Murtagh. She should have stopped a long time ago, but she desperately wanted to know what he thought of her. She knew she was treading on dangerous ground. If she angered the rider, he could kill her on the spot. She knew him to be ruthless at times, she had heard the stories herself, but was the Murtagh she knew really capable of such monstrosity?

"You know an awful lot, for a servant, boy!" Murtagh growled, obviously hurt by the news that Nasuada's affections could lie elsewhere. "You might be as useful as Galbatorix said…" He grabbed the boy's arm. Dragging him to his Thorn.

Panicking, Nasuada kicked Murtagh between the legs, causing the rider to temporarily release her as he doubled over in pain on the ground. She wanted to run, but where? She was on a grassy plain, with a dragon rider! Before she had time to think, she was pushed to the ground by strong hands.

"You insolent fool! I should kill you right here for that trick you pulled. Hang Galbatorix!" Murtagh raged. He unsheathed his red word and held mere inches from the boy's neck. "Unless you want to die, come with me."

"Then I would rather die." Nasuada cried, standing up strong. No matter how she felt about the man in front of her, she had a duty to her people, to her father, and to the resistance. That came first, she reminded herself. Her thoughts gave her strength to face against Murtagh, no matter the consequences. She must not love him, he was her enemy.

"You act like a prince instead of the pauper you are." Murtagh mocked her. "Where does one learn to be so high and mighty?"

"I would take the company of a pauper any day over the likes of a traitor, _Murtagh_!" The boy replied, taking of his cape, and untying his hair. "I will not give in to you willingly, sire."

Murtagh stood silently in shock.

"Nasuada? I…. I…" Murtagh whispered, struggling to find words with her in front of him, after all this time.

**A/N-** I'm so evil Muahahahahhahaha! Sorry if this chapter wasn't up to par, I struggled with it, not gonna lie. Thanks to all my reviewers. Give a special shout-out/ Thank you to Niham!! She gave me the extra kick in the pants I needed to get going. And yes, Lord Taylor is an OC, and we may see more of him later. I haven't decided if he is young, old, ugly, fat, a Jonathan Rhys Meyers look-a-like **sigh**…we'll see. See you next chapter!


	3. A Kiss

"Nasuada? I…. I…" Murtagh whispered, struggling to find words with her in front of him, after all this time.

Chapter 3

How could he not have realized? Who else would Galbatorix have wanted but Nasuada. Capturing her would put the Varden, without a leader, in utter chaos. Murtagh felt the fool.

"You knew it was me…the entire time, and yet you said nothing?" Murtagh yelled at Nasuada, walking with in inches of her.

"And what did you expect of me? You are mine enemy." Nasuada spat.

"And what you said about King Orrin, the others- is that all true? Or were you just trying to torment me?" Murtagh asked, his voice rising in anger. Nasuada could see the hurt on his face, despite his attempts to hide it.

"Of course it was true. I am a woman, Murtagh, and the council is pushing me to find a suitable betrothal, they think it best for the resistance if there were a…masculine face for the rebellion." Nasuada struggled to reply. She found the council's dire need of a male leader disgusting and distasteful. "And as for torment, you have no right to say that. It is you who has tormented me, Murtagh! How could you betray Eragon and the Varden. Tell me, did you have a hand in my father's death? Did you even try to help him? Or did you laugh as he fell?"

Nasuada was shaking now, but she had to know the truth. She couldn't even look at Murtagh's face, afraid of what evil she might learn. But when he didn't answer her, she looked up, surprised to see them inches apart from each other.

"Then it's true…" Nasuada's voice trailed off as Murtagh grabbed her, kissing her, silencing her. His right hand held her head, as his left caressed her side. As his tongue gained entrance, Nasuada could feel herself kissing him back. Her body seemed to melt in his arms. She wrapped her hands into his long black hair, a soft moan escaping her lips. She could feel Murtagh's hot breath on her neck now, as he held onto her, ending the kiss. She let her hand fall onto his chest, feeling him shudder underneath her touch.

Still reeling from the kiss, the cold air awoke Nasuada from her trance like state. What was she doing? This was madness? Her own father was dead because of him.

"Get off me…" Nasuada whispered "GET OFF ME!" With a shove she pushed Murtagh aside. She was angry at him for taking advantage of the situation, for making her feel things she had tried to suppress for so long. But mostly she was angry with herself, for kissing him back, for forgetting her own responsibility and duty, for loving a traitor.

"You kissed me back..." Murtagh muttered, he had felt her respond to him, why was she denying it now?

'_MURTAGH!' _A voice boomed in Murtagh's mind, making him double over in pain. Several Oaths were muttered, and his eyes glazed over in red.

He rose up slowly, walking toward Nasuada again. With one spell, she fell to the ground. He grabbed her limp body, and threw her over his shoulder, jumping on Thorn. He flew off into the dark night, to his master's castle.

A/N: Hello my dear, dear readers. So sorry this took so long to write (I know it was short). I've been extremely busy with work, and today is actually my birthday, that means I'm having sushi tonight! So I thought I would give us all a present and write another chapter. I do however apologize for my attempts at romance in this chapter. I tried to make the kiss hot and heavy, but I feel as if I've failed miserably.

So, now Murtagh and Nasuada are headed for Urubaen(sp?) and most importantly Galbatorix!! Bum-Bum-Bum!


	4. Of Food, Friends, & Fools

**Disclaimer:**** The characters are Christopher Paolini's. NOT MINE!!! But give me the grace to say that the plot is a personal creation.** Drip Drip Drip 

Nasuada could barely remember how she ended up in here. Cold, alone, hungry, trapped. A faint memory of being half carried, half dragged into this dark, dank cell seemed like days ago. How could she have been so stupid? The Varden would be in an uproar by now. How many days had it been since Murtagh had brought her here? Shame swelled within her at the thought of him. He had won, and now she was at his mercy, at the King's mercy. Where was Galbatorix? What did he have in mind for her? And Eragon, would he be in power now? Did he even think she was alive?

Now her head hurt. Whether from all this thinking or shear hunger, she didn't care. How much longer would she have to wait in here? If they thought they could starve her to reveal the Varden's secrets, they had thought wrong. She knew she would rather die then sacrifice her people, or their effort.

Maybe if she just rested, the pain would ease. She lay down against the cool stone floor, the damp ground a relief to her flushed body.

Drip Drip Drip 

That blasted leak! Water, from gods knew where, had sprouted from the ceiling, creating a little pool in the corner. She tried to relax, but the sound was extremely irritating. A low moan eased out from a crack in the wall to her right. She was not alone! Quietly, she crept to the wall, eager to hear another voice.

"Hello?" Nasuada whispered cautiously, "Is there someone there?"

A slow scuffle of feet could barely be heard, as a pained gasp reverberated through the walls of the prison.

"Hello!" Nasuada cried desperately. She was growing impatient with her fellow imprisoned mate.

"No need to shout! I DO have a bad leg here!" A masculine voice replied. Nasuada couldn't see him, but she could discern, through his voice, he could hardly be older then she was. With contact somewhat effectively established, Nasuada was eager to get some answers.

"Who are you? Where are we? Is there a way out? Where is Galb…?"

"One at a time, please. I can't understand you if you don't remember to pause and breathe for gods' sakes. I'm Daeus, and we, me friend, are in King Galbatorix's dungeons. I don't know 'ow you got 'ere, but I was a servant in the castle. At least I was, until I got caught poking me nose in business that I had no business poking in! Now I 'ave this useless stump for a leg." Daeus sighed, trying to shift his broken leg. "And who are you?"

"Nasuada. My name is Nasuada. I am, at least I was, the leader of the Varden. Are we going to die down here?" Nasuada asked reluctantly.

"Me? Most definitely. You? Well they might torture you first, but yeah you'll most definitely die too. Who knew I spend me last days on Earth in the company of royalty though, eh?"

Nasuada tried to smile, but there was no point. First of all Daeus wouldn't know the difference. Second, it was hard to smile at the face of death.

"Well you're no help at all, I don't know why I…"

"Quiet!" Daeus interjected harshly, "They're coming!".

"Who is? Daeus…what's happening? What can you hear?" Nasuada was scrambling for information, but Daeus had backed away from the wall, tightlipped.

Drip Drip Drip 

It started out soft, a light rustling in the distance. But soon Nasuada could hear the footsteps of several soldiers, marching own the hallway. Closer they came, louder and more menacing with each step. Suddenly they stopped. There was no window to see out of the door that locked her in this cell, but she could feel it. They had come for her.

Drip Drip Drip 

Suddenly her cell didn't seem so bad! Couldn't she just stay in here forever? She wasn't so much afraid of the soldiers, as afraid of where they would surely take her. The door opened, and Nasuada scrambled for the corner, the water dripping on her smudged face. Three soldiers walked in. Two rushed her, the other blocking the door. The men grabbed her like a rag doll; her body too weak to put up resistance. They dragged her out of her cell and down the hallway, leading to a never ending staircase and a certain death.

For the second time that day, Nasuada felt shame. Hear she was, leader of the Varden! The rebellion! Long live the revolution! And she could barely hold her head up. Galbatorix would surely laugh when he saw her, a pitiful little girl with no hope. And this was the great thorn in his side?! Surely he would smirk in delight with one of the keys to the Varden's collapse. Nasuada could feel herself falling out of consciousness as her guards carried her to the top of the stairs and down a never ending maze of lefts and rights. Finally they had arrived at their destination. After a quick word with a sentry man, she was let in and unceremoniously dumped on the floor of the room, the door closing behind her.

She dared not open her eyes, maybe if she played dead…but a scent wafted over her. What was that? Burning carcasses of Galbatorix's last victim? A dangerous flame from Shruikan, nipping at her heals? She slowly lifted an eye, afraid of what she might find. But alas, it was only food! A huge table stretched out above her. She could just make the out the top of a roasted boar, the juices dripping down into a puddle on the plate. The table seemed to groan under the weight of all the food. There were 3 different rice dishes, turkey, steamed vegetables, chicken, garlic mashed potatoes, steaming bread rolls, pies of every fruit filling she could imagine.

She had died. That was the only possible explanation. She had died, and was now feasting with the gods. But past all the food, the fancy china, the wine, sat a great man, dark in features with a peculiar glint in his eye that Nasuada could not fathom. He was smiling, if you could call it that. He had watched her the entire time, biding his time to speak.

"Galbatorix." Nasuada whispered, frozen in place.

"Yes. Very good, my dear. Now be a good girl and do sit down. The food is getting cold. I expect you're a bit famished, no?" He replied nonchalantly, as if she were his pet, instead of his prisoner. _'But maybe that's the same thing to him'_ Nasuada thought to herself.

She wanted to refuse; save what little respect he had left for her. But her grumbling stomach wouldn't let her, and so she sat down, as far away from the king as she could. Galbatorix smiled at her as she lifted a fork to her plate. She hesitated. Did he poison it? Would he bring her up here, only to fill her stomach with poison, then watch her fall over dead halfway through? That didn't seem his style. A high profile prisoner like her? He'd kill her out in the open, as a demonstration, where all his subjects could see her fall. Tentatively she swallowed some of the mashed potatoes waiting for Galbatorix's reaction. But he had already focused his attention on his own plate, heartily stuffing his face with food.

He barked out for wine to be brought, flecks of food spraying from his mouth and onto the floor. Nasuada grimaced in disgust as a page brought him a goblet of wine, scurrying back to wherever he had come from.

"Wine, milady?" A low voice asked from behind Nasuada's chair, a hand brushing against her back. It sent shivers down her spine.

"No, I…" Nasuada protested, but the server began to pour anyways. She wanted to be in the right state of mind when Galbatorix spoke to her again. Wine would most definitely NOT help the situation. Grabbing the glass, she turned to ask instead for water.

Instead of a servant boy, she found Murtagh, holding the bottle of wine. Nasuada's glass fell to the floor, shattering on the stone, spilling everywhere. His dark eyes seemed to burn into her, neither one breaking contact as a young servant scrambled to clean the mess up. Nasuada could feel her heart beating strongly against her chest. Could he hear it? Was he smirking at her?? But Murtagh broke the contact first, handing the bottle to the boy, and taking his place between Nasuada and the king.

"My Lord, forgive my lateness…It seems broken legs aren't enough of a lesson for some servants." Murtagh explained.

"Daeus!" Nasuada cried out, forgetting herself. Murtagh snapped his head towards hers, surprised that she knew the prisoner. But Nasuada would not look at him. He had punished Daeus? The Murtagh that sat before her seemed cold, distant, and heartless. Did she even know the man he had become?

**A/N:**** So finally another chapter! Hope you enjoy, and the next chapter will probably have a little Murtagh POV…maybe! I can't promise a speedy update as I am working two jobs plus school, but here's hoping!!**

**P.S. Here's a little homework for you: How do you like Daeus? What do you think he should really look like? I personally am drawing a blank. But I'm thinking he might get in between Murtagh and Nasuada, and someone gets jealous!**


	5. Thoughts of a Tyrant

**Disclaimer:**** Anything you recognize is by Christopher Paolini, anything you don't comes from the stock of my pure imagination.**

Nasuada was nothing if not sensible; she _mostly _knew when to keep her mouth shut. Uttering Daeus' name had been a low point to be sure, but she made up for it by refusing to talk for the rest of the feast. Several times she could feel Murtagh's eyes on her, a pool of heat would gather in her cheeks and travel down each time he did it. Luckily, Galbatorix wasn't much of a conversationalist, choosing to spend his time wolfing down everything insight. She didn't think she could take much more of this, she had lost her appetite long ago and she couldn't face being so close to _him_. Maybe if she just ran for it…

"It seems our lady tires of us, Murtagh", Galbatorix remarked, pushing his plate away, "Perhaps you would like to escort her to her new chambers?"

Murtagh rose slowly, walking effortlessly towards Nasuada's chair and held his arm out for her to take but she refused to acknowledge him. _'He's a monster!'_ she thought to herself, _'How could he brutally torture a man one moment and be a gentleman the next?'_ Galbatorix's laughter snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Why Murtagh, I've never seen this side of you before! I'm afraid it's all gone to pot though, she won't even look at you. But aren't we the gentleman today, hahahaha!" Galbatorix chortled.

Nasuada stole a glance up at Murtagh, his face radiated loathing. Reluctantly, Nasuada got out of her seat placing her hand on his arm. Murtagh, at least for now, was still the lesser of two evils. Murtagh lead her out the door and down a dark, damp hallway. It wasn't until they were out of sight that Nasuada removed her hand. She would not go until the record had been set straight!

"Is it true? Did you hurt him? Did you break Daeus' legs?" Nasuada asked the anger boiling within her.

"And what of it? What is he to you?" Murtagh replied angrily. Why did Nasuada seem to care more about a peasant than him? And for that matter, why did he care?

"He is the only ray of friendship I have in this dark, godforsaken prison" she replied quietly, hating herself.

Her answer startled Murtagh, she was lonely! But didn't she realize she was never alone? He was here too! Murtagh closed the distance between them, reaching out to caress her. Nasuada's eyes once downcast, snapped up at Murtagh's touch. He had caught her off guard, but she vowed to never let that happen again. With a resounding slap, she was back on the offense, and Murtagh shocked, was stumbling back.

"How dare you touch me, with those hands? There's blood on those hands and I want nothing to do with them!" Nasuada cried vehemently. Murtagh could feel the slap still stinging on his cheek, a sulky look marring his handsome features. When he finally looked at her, she could see that rage had replaced what had been slight irritation. He violently grabbed her arm and, despite her protests, dragged her down the hallway.

"Daeus" Murtagh spat, "is a servant to the crown, as even you Lady Nasuada are now too, and thus must obey the King's every command. Punishment is a consequence we all face." Nasuada couldn't tell exactly what Murtagh meant when he said 'we', but she didn't have time to think about it. Though she struggled, kicked and screamed, Murtagh continued to drag her farther into the recesses of Galbatorix's castle. She couldn't tell where she was anymore, or where Murtagh might be taking her. Finally Murtagh stopped in front of a lone door. With one quick motion he opened the door and threw Nasuada inside.

"You want to know the truth?" Murtagh asked leering at Nasuada on the floor, "I enjoyed torturing that little fool of yours. I relished it". Nasuada knew he was baiting her, but she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of a reply, choosing instead to rub her sore arm.

"Don't even think about escaping. I'm not afraid to hurt you". Murtagh seethed, slamming the door behind him. As he stormed back to the dinning hall, his mind raced. Why had she provoked him? Why had he said such cruel things to her? A couple moments back he didn't know if he wanted to kiss her or break her spirit more. For some reason he knew he'd rather have her hate him than be indifferent. He tried to collect himself as he stepped back into the room, facing Galbatorix once again.

"I trust our little hellcat wasn't too much trouble to sedate?" Galbatorix sneered, "I have plans for her. Something tells me she's the key to the future of the dragon riders and my empire…"

**A/N:**** So it's been decades since I updated…okay only almost a year! But a bunch of stuff has happened since then. I won't bore you with the details, but know that I haven't forgotten you or this story.**

**I also realize that Murtagh was very dark in this chapter, but I wanted to reiterate that Murtagh is not the same boy Nasuada once knew. He's most definitely a MAN now, hardened by Galbatorix. And of course nothing like a little jealousy to rile a person up!**


End file.
